Amnesia
by Kakashihasnicearms
Summary: A girl with surprisingly red hair and intelligence is best friends with Uchiha Sasuke. Her life changes when she's adopted by a ninja with fragments of his memory left. With two arranged marriages tugging at her heart, she must choose before the village goes up in flames. SasuXFem!Naru
1. Chapter 1

"Arranged marriage?" Fugaku asked. "For Itachi?"

"No, for Sasuke," Kushina said.

"Kushina-chan, are you sure?" Mikoto asked. "I mean, doing this while Minato doesn't know about it…"

"It'll be fine!" Kushina laughed as she rubbed her swollen stomach. Mikoto looked down at her swollen stomach.

"Fugaku, what do you think?" Mikoto asked.

Fugaku frowned. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Kushina grinned and hugged her best friend. Mikoto smiled sheepishly and hugged her back.

"Well, I brought a scroll to make this official, and I'll put a blood seal so that only us or our children can open it," Kushina said, unfurling it and taking out ink and brush.

Fugaku signed it neatly and Mikoto followed suit. Kushina signed it as well. She applied the blood seal and the scroll was rolled up.

"Now, who should keep it? Me or you?" Kushina asked, handling the scroll.

"We will," Fugaku took it.

"Well, I'm going home," Kushina said and walked home.

* * *

><p>Kushina smiled as she walked through the door.<p>

"Minato?" Kushina called out. He wasn't home.

Kushina frowned; paperwork was her rival for his attention. Sighing, she made tea and rice.

Alone, she ate dinner.

At around midnight, she sensed another chakra presence.

"Minato?" she called out, rubbing her eyes, having been woken up.

"Kushina," he replied, walking into their bedroom. She turned on a light and was shocked to see his eyes; they were ringed with dark circles.

"Honestly, you need to get away from your paperwork," Kushina scolded.

"Sorry, I can't," Minato said and sat down on the bed.

"Hmph, have you ever thought of using a clone?" Kushina glared.

Minato's mouth dropped. Apparently not.

Kushina smirked as she went back to sleep. After a few minutes, she felt the bed shift and Minato placed a protective arm over her. She smiled and fell into a deeper sleep.

* * *

><p>October 10th rolled around as Kushina waved her friend good-bye.<p>

"I'll see you later, Mikoto-chan!" Kushina said as Minato's Hiraishin whisked the two of them away. Mikoto smiled and waved as she held Sasuke in her hands. Mikoto walked back home, knowing that her and Fugaku had planned to go out.

"I'll come back at around midnight," Mikoto said. Itachi nodded as he held Sasuke in his arms.

Itachi wandered through the kitchen, feeling hungry. He opened the fridge and saw his mother had some leftovers. Smiling, he heated it up and ate it gratefully. Itachi fed Sasuke some of the food his mother had prepared earlier for him.

"It is such a clear night, isn't it, Sasuke?" Itachi smiled at his little brother.

Setting Sasuke down for his nap, Itachi sat on the veranda that had a view of the moon.

"Hey, Itachi," Shisui walked over.

"Hi," Itachi inclined his head.

The two boys enjoyed the other's company in silence.

A dark presence filled the air. Itachi heard Sasuke crying. Shisui and him exchanged looks and went to Sasuke.

"Itachi!" Shisui yelled.

"What?" Itachi ran over, holding Sasuke.

"What's that?!" Shisui pointed to the fox in the distance.

"I don't know," Itachi admitted. Shisui and Itachi watched as it disappeared.

"I knew Yondaime-sama would protect us," Shisui said, grinning. Itachi sensed that there was something wrong, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Yeah," Itachi nodded. _I hope Yondaime-sama and kaa-san's friend are alright…_


	2. Chapter 2

Minato opened his eyes. He held his head and groaned. Darkness filled his vision.

"Where am I?"

"T&I," Ibiki responded. "Tell us who you are."

"I'm…" Minato frowned. "I don't remember…"

Ibiki turned to the two people next to him. A woman with dark hair and light brown eyes and a man with long dark blonde hair tied up.

"Inoichi," Ibiki said and stepped back. The said man placed a hand on Minato's head. Minato was about to protest, but he quieted as he fell into a state of unconsciousness. In his mindscape, he saw Inoichi looking through his memories. Minato, interested, looked as well.

All the two men saw was a demon fox and fragments of jutsu, only three.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Ibiki asked. Inoichi shook his head.<p>

"From what I see, he's not a threat," Inoichi said. "We should see if he could be integrated into Konoha's ranks."

Ibiki nodded. He waited for the man to wake up and when he did, he pulled him up and dragged him into the sunlight.

"Bright…" Minato muttered. He blinked a few times to get used to the sunlight.

Ibiki took him to the Hokage.

"Do you want to be a ninja?" Hiruzen asked.

Minato was stunned.

"Can I think about it? I'll have my decision tomorrow," Minato said.

"Very well," Hiruzen said. Ibiki disappeared, replaced by another ninja.

"Hokage-sama," the ninja said. "What?" Silver hair defied gravity and a single eye looked at the Hokage.

"I'd like for you to help…" Hiruzen frowned. "What's your name again?"

"I don't remember…" Minato admitted.

"Well, for now, you're Hiroki," Hiruzen said. "Kakashi, I'd like for you to help Hiroki around the village and assess his skills."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said. Kakashi and Minato walked out.

"So…" Minato started, unsure of how to start a conversation.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"What village am I in?"

"Konoha," Kakashi responded.

"Ah," Minato nodded. For the rest of the day, Kakashi showed him around the village and lastly, where his apartment was.

"Thanks, Kakashi," Minato smiled. Kakashi paused. _Why is he so familiar?_

"No problem," Kakashi said and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Years Later<strong>

"Don't you feel like we're forgetting something?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah. I can't remember what it is though," Fugaku said.

"I hope Kushina will be able to rest in peace," Mikoto felt herself tear up again. Both her and Yondaime-sama had died protecting the village.

"I picked this man up from one of the training grounds. He looked so familiar," Fugaku furrowed his brows.

"Really? Did Konoha have any records of him?"

"No. He even handed him to T&I but they haven't found anything," Fugaku said.

Mikoto picked up the scroll and smiled at it sadly.

"This is the last thing Kushina gave us," Mikoto said, wiping away tears.

"When should we tell Sasuke about it?" Mikoto asked.

"When he's thirteen," Fugaku said. "We should tell the Hokage about this for actual finalization, since…" Fugaku frowned. "Someone…I suppose, wasn't told about it by Kushina. Mikoto, who was it?"

"I don't remember," Mikoto frowned.

Fugaku sighed. "It's going to be a long 9 years to show him."

* * *

><p>The next day, Fugaku went to the Hokage to tell him personally.<p>

"I see. Once the two of them become of age, I'll summon them," Hiruzen said. Fugaku thanked him and went back to work at the Police Headquarters.

The same day, Minato was out walking around the village. He wore a Konoha hitai-ate proudly and a Jounin vest.

He glanced down an alley and saw a girl being beaten. About to do something, he was stopped when he saw a small child, a boy, start yelling at them to stop.

"Stop hurting my friend!" the small black-haired boy yelled. "Or I'll get nii-san to get you!"

"Who are you, brat?" one of the men sneered.

"Uchiha Sasuke! My brother is Uchiha Itachi!" Sasuke growled, his black eyes burning hate at them.

The men laughed. They landed a few more kicks and punches on the girl and left.

Minato was in shock. He ran to the girl, who was bloody. She weakly opened her eyes and screamed.

"Get away!" she punched him and he could feel that she enhanced it with chakra.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" Minato protested. The boy kicked him in the shin and took her hand and ran off. Minato sighed.

Minato managed to follow them to the dock, where they held a hushed conversation. Putting some chakra to his ear, Minato eavesdropped.

"…still in pain?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really. Who was that guy?" the girl asked.

"I don't know. Maybe some guy who is like the rest of them, wanting to hurt you for no reason," Sasuke said.

The girl began to cry. "I wish…I just wish I had a mom and dad."

Sasuke didn't know how to comfort her. "Naruko, it'll be fine."

Minato's eyes widened. _Naruko, I think it's a great name! _Minato put a hand on his head. _What was that? A memory?_

He lost his balance and fell out of the tree.

"He was following us!" Naruko exclaimed and took Sasuke's hand and ran.

"You're fast!" Sasuke admired. He couldn't run that fast, he doubted anyone his age could. Except her. _She's got such pretty red hair too._ Sasuke frowned. _Why did that thought just come?_

"Stop," Minato suddenly appeared and had the two of them squirming in his arms.

"Let us go!" Naruko and Sasuke screamed.

"What's going on here?" Fugaku demanded. "Let go of my son."

"Tou-san," Sasuke breathed. Naruko stopped moving.

"This girl was beaten in an alley and then ran away. I was trying to find out why," Minato said.

"…" Fugaku frowned. _Why is he so familiar looking?_

"Sorry, I'm Hiroki. I'm a new jounin," Minato said. He let the two children go, both of which hid behind Fugaku.

"Come with me, Hiroki-san. We've got things to discuss," Fugaku turned and walked away. Naruko said she'd see Sasuke tomorrow and ran off. Sasuke ran ahead of his father into the compound.

* * *

><p>Fugaku activated the privacy seals and sat down in front of Minato.<p>

"What did you want to talk about?" Minato asked nervously.

"Do you know what that girl is? Whose child she is?" Fugaku studied him carefully. Minato felt like he was a bug under a microscope.

"No…" Minato said.

"I'll tell you. That girl is the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi. Her mother is Uzumaki Kushina," Fugaku said.

Minato's eyes widened. _Don't be picky. Eat lots of vegetables and grow strong. Make sure you bathe everyday and stay warm. And don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends…just a few, ones who can really really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. So don't get depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy. Oh, and this is important. It's the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi. Be careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty-one. Another prohibition is about women. Speaking of the Three Prohibitons, be wary of Jiraiya-sensei, dattebane. Naruko, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself…have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true! There's so much…oh so much I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you. _

Minato held his head with a hand.

"Are you okay?" Fugaku asked.

"Y-yeah," Minato said. "I just…have amnesia and memories are slowly coming back."

"Really?" Fugaku was surprised.

"I have to go…" Minato said and walked out. He kept walking until he was where the orphanage was. He knocked on the door.

"What?" the old headmistress asked.

"I'd like to speak with one of the children here. She has red hair and—"

"You want to talk to the _demon?!"_ She exclaimed. She pulled him inside and led him to the closet where she was apparently kept.

"Oi, brat! There's someone here to see you," the woman barked and kicked on the closet.

"Better be careful. She's a pickpocket," she woman warned and left. Minato was in shock. He quickly composed himself and knelt as he opened the closet door.

"Hi," Minato smiled.

"What do you want?" Naruko spat.

"I want to adopt you," Minato said. _That came out suddenly…_

"What?" Naruko was shocked. "You don't want to adopt me."

She tried to close the door, but Minato simply picked her up and carried her out.

"Wait," she said and got one of her valuables. It was a necklace. Minato's eyes widened. _That's the necklace I gave to…to…why can't I remember? It was her birthday…_

"You want to take it, huh?" Naruko growled, keeping her voice down as Minato walked out with the four-year old.

"No, I just recognize it," Minato said. She shook her head in disbelief as they walked to his apartment.

* * *

><p>"Seriously? Do you want to stay with me? It'll be safer," Sasuke said, glaring into the sky as if Minato was there.<p>

"No, I'll be fine. I don't know why, but I feel safe around him," Naruko said, smiling a little.

"That's what he wants you to think!" Sasuke said. "If he hurts you, tell me immediately!"

"Yeah, yeah, Sasuke," Naruko waved him off as they walked around the village.

"Hi," Minato ran up.

"Hi," Naruko responded.

"You!" Sasuke yelled. "If you hurt her, I'll kill you!" Minato laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke growled.

"Nothing. Also, you two seem to be very good friends," Minato commented.

"We're best friends," Naruko said simply and kept walking. She turned and grabbed Sasuke's hand. He looked slightly shocked but composed himself. Minato smiled a little and walked with them, knowing Naruko didn't have money.

"Taiyaki?" Minato asked, seeing how they'd stopped at a stand.

"Hey, Naruko-chan!" the old man grinned. "You and Sasuke here again? Who's this guy?"

"I'm Hiroki, her guardian," Minato smiled.

"That's great! Naruko's always been on her own, so it's nice to see she'd been adopted!" the old man handed them three taiyaki. "On the house, to celebrate."

Naruko was shocked. No one had been this kind to her since she got adopted. It was still…a new feeling.

"T-thanks," she muttered. Old man grinned as she ate her fish shaped snack.

* * *

><p>That night, Minato had a strange dream.<p>

A woman with the same red hair as Naruko was there and smiling. Then, she had blood coming out of her mouth and then he was standing behind her, both of them stabbed by the Kyuubi. He heard himself say some jutsu name, but he couldn't remember. Then, a scary looking being spoke to him: _Your heart is pure. I'll let you live. But, you won't remember your past memories and no one within the village walls will remember you. You won't remember either. Do you accept or die a heroic death?_

Minato heard himself accept. Then white filled his vision and then darkness. Darkness that he realized he'd woken up to in T&I.

Minato opened his eyes and saw that Naruko was staring at him.

"Nightmare?" Naruko asked, slightly concerned.

"I don't think so," Minato went into deep thought.

Naruko narrowed her eyes.

"It's dawn," she said.

Minato nodded and got up to make tea.

Naruko sipped on her tea and sighed, content.

"Do you know what today is?" she asked.

"No," Minato said.

"The day of two things: my parent's death and my birth," Naruko said. "Hokage-ji told me earlier this year that my birthday had coincided with the sealing of the Kyuubi," Naruko frowned. "I've always wondered why that's so strange. Don't you think it's strange? Why my birth is on the same day as the Kyuubi?"

Minato suddenly felt nervous. "It is a little strange. But, I bet a lot of kids were born on this day, just the way kids are born every day."

Naruko pursed her lips and nodded. Minato watched with curiosity and sadness. Fugaku had also told him not to tell anyone, especially Naruko. Minato could see why; it was a danger to Naruko and the village if that kind of information came out.

_She's too young to be this attentive and sad. _


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't understand. Why are we going somewhere so suddenly?" Naruko pestered the strange silver-haired Jounin.

"You'll see," Kakashi answered. To his mild surprise, she simply busied herself with something else to do on the boat and didn't annoy him further. Children her age would be unspeakably difficult to reason with.

Naruko started with some difficult looking origami direction and some paper. He glanced at it and was surprised, again, that she could read, and at that, to read kanji she'd learn in three years. _Where does she learn all this?_

Minato placed a hand on Kakashi. Kakashi didn't flinch away the way he would when people would touch him, instead he felt reassured.

"Hiroki-san," Kakashi addressed.

"Kakashi-san, where are we going anywhere?" Minato asked quietly, trying to be out of earshot of the small girl.

"Uzushiogakure," Kakashi said.

"I'd heard it was destroyed. It isn't?"

"No, it was just a huge, well played ruse. I don't know all the details, but it was some very technical fuuinjutsu they'd used. 'Refugees' are yes, all across the world, but they'd left with full understanding of the hardship they'd face and how they would have to hide themselves. Now, Naruko is the princess. She is engaged to the prince, who is in Uzushio. Once she reaches 18, she'll be sent off to marry him," Kakashi said.

Naruko stiffened. She tried to pretend that she didn't hear, so she simply continued folding. Naruko had put some chakra to her ear to enhance her hearing so she'd be able to eavesdrop.

Still, it didn't help how she somehow felt that she didn't want to go. She _couldn't_ leave Konoha, no matter how much she was pushed. She glanced behind her and noticed how the boat was already far from shore. Of course, she could practice with this expanse of water surrounding her by water walking, but she felt rooted to the spot. She turned back, feeling nervous and trapped. _What kind of person is this prince?_

* * *

><p>Shiro was shocked.<p>

"W-what, tou-sama?" Shiro asked.

"I said, the pitiful girl who is fated to marry someone as low as a fourth son, you, is coming from Konoha," the leader of Uzushio said.

"Really?" Shiro did his best to try to contain his excitement. However, it was quite difficult considering he was only five.

"How old is she?" Shiro asked hesitantly, wiping the smile that tugged at his lips away.

"Four," he answered. "Go get ready."

Shiro nodded and was whisked away by the maids.

Thrown into a bath and scrubbed down until he shone. Then he had his best formal wear on and waited impatiently on his bed.

"I hear a girl's coming for you," his older brother, Seiji noted. Shiro didn't think that the second son would even spare him any of his time. Taking full advantage of this rare opportunity, Shiro asked him questions he didn't dare ask his mother or his sister.

"What do I ask her about?" Shiro asked, practically pleading for the answer.

Seiji considered this for a moment.

"I think you'll know when she comes," Seiji sat on Shiro's bed.

"Why did you come?" Shiro asked quietly.

"Because I had to travel the world to find her. It was worth it, even though I've got six more years to marry her," Seiji responded, holding back from hitting Shiro for asking such a nosy question.

"Do you think she'll like me?" Shiro asked, looking away this time.

"Find out," Seiji said. He stood and his formal wear gracefully followed his form. "Her boat is here," Seiji turned to his brother, who was looking almost sick from worrying.

Seiji didn't look at his brother and simply left the room, knowing the small child would follow.

Seiji stopped at the throne room, where the first son, Kazuki, two years older than him, was talking to his twin sister, Hisoka. Saburo was walking behind them. He smiled a little at his younger brother.

Shiro, despite the attention he was getting from his older siblings, he couldn't help but feel nervous. _Well, I suppose that I'll feel less nervous when I actually find out who she is._

* * *

><p>Naruko had been dressed in a very formal kimono and her hair had been put up. She walked slightly strangely; the kimono was something she'd have to get used to.<p>

"Are you okay?" Minato asked.

"I'm fine," Naruko answered and righted herself so it seemed like she'd worn things like this all her life.

Naruko, Kakashi, and Minato walked through the village and people began to whisper. Some children pointed. Naruko didn't feel uncomfortable by it; she'd grown up with worse treatment, some from even her own age group.

"Who are you?" a small boy ran up to her.

Naruko stuttered. "N-naruko."

"Why're you here?"

"I-I don't know. Maybe a special event?" Naruko smiled.

"Cool! Can I come?" he beamed. "'Cause you're super pretty!"

"Ah…um…" Naruko glanced at Minato and Kakashi.

"Sorry, we're on official Konoha business," Kakashi said and pushed her along. Naruko glanced guiltily back at the small boy, who looked crestfallen. Shaking her head, knowing that this 'business' was actually important whether she liked it or not, she walked on.

Royal guards opened the doors and Naruko walked in, flanked by Minato and Kakashi.

"Uzumaki Naruko, Hatake Kakashi, and Hiroki in attendance," Kakashi said, kneeling. Naruko quickly followed suit and Minato did as well. The leader and his children were in the room as well.

"Our servants will show you to your rooms. However, before that, I must introduce my children," he said. Kazuki's eyes glazed over, his expression simple: boredom.

"Uzumaki Kazuki, age 14, heir," he moved to Hisoka. "Uzumaki Hisoka, age 14, princess. Uzumaki Seiji, age 12. Uzumaki Saburo, age 10. Lastly, the future partner to Uzumaki Naruko, Uzumaki Shiro, age 5," the leader said. His children bowed and said a greeting.

Naruko glanced at Shiro. His hair was different from his father's or his siblings' bright red. His was a shade of red that looked tinged with black. His dark red hair made him…unusual.

Servants whisked the three Konoha nin away and Naruko found herself in a spacious room. She looked out the window and saw how the city gleamed in some areas and in other parts; it was grey and depressed, probably in both senses.

"I wonder why I never grew up here…" Naruko mused aloud. She'd heard her last name: it made her one of them. It begged another question as well: was it her father or her mother that had left? And why?

Shiro was forced to meet her, along with Hisoka. Hisoka actually seemed like she wanted to meet this girl. Naruko turned and saw that the two children of the leader were stepping through the doorway. Naruko bowed deeply.

"It's very nice to meet you!" Naruko said.

"You don't have to be so scared," Hisoka smiled at her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Naruko nodded. Shiro couldn't help but admire hot pretty she was. In a daze, he mumbled, "You're really pretty."

Upon realizing that such embarrassing words had come out of his mouth, he slapped a hand over his mouth, blushed, and looked away.

"T-thanks…" Naruko mumbled.

"So, what do you like to do in your free time?" Hisoka sat on the floor and the two children followed suit.

"I like to train with my friend," Naruko said.

"Who is this friend?" Hisoka asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Naruko smiled a little.

"Who is he?" Shiro asked. It came out a little rough and rude, but he went along with it.

"The second son of the head of the Uchiha clan," Naruko said, surprised it wasn't common knowledge.

* * *

><p>Dinner continued in silence until Naruko suspected the leader was getting a bit unnerved by the silence.<p>

"You look familiar," the leader addressed Minato.

"Really? I get that a lot," Minato smiled sheepishly.

The leader turned to Naruko.

"I hear you train with one of the Uchiha's," he turned to look at Naruko. Unfazed by his intimidating stare, Naruko responded a simple "Yes."

"Why don't you train with the actual heir?" he pressed.

"He is often away from the house. From what I hear, he's already able to use his kekkei genkai," Naruko responded coolly.

Shiro was in shock. _This girl…she stood up to tou-sama without batting an eye!_

"Is that so?" he glanced at the two adults with Naruko.

"Yes," Kakashi answered as he sipped his soup.

The adults continued their boring conversation for another hour. Naruko had slowly eaten her rice grain by grain to make the time pass.

As she bowed a good night to the royal family, she walked to her room. It was dark, but she had no problem with the dark, seeing how she'd been put in a closet since the head of the orphanage thought that she was dangerous to be kept with other children.

"Even after listening to their conversation, I still have no idea of why I never grew up here, seeing that my parents were probably Uzumaki. Plus, I'm marrying into the royal family, so I must have some social standing in this village," Naruko mused aloud.

"So you want to know the truth?" Saburo stepped out of the shadows. Naruko opened her mouth slightly to respond, but decided against it. She tensed and kept walking.

"Don't ignore me," Saburo said icily and grabbed her arm. The tightness of the kimono on her small body prevented her from getting away.

"What do you mean?" Naruko knew she had no choice but to listen. She was well aware that this may be a whole joke, and from the situation, it was likely.

"Why you didn't grow up here or why you're only hearing about this village's existence for the first time," he replied. Naruko waited.

"Your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, was my father's brother. It makes it strange you're marrying your cousin, but seeing how your royalty—all of us are—it's not unusual. Now, she was the one who was to inherit the throne, being the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, the best fuuinjutsu master in Uzumaki history, the oldest, and had special chakra, even for an Uzumaki. She didn't want to run a country planning to hide itself forever; she wanted to be one of the people who had to hide in villages, the "refugees" who made the ruse a complete success. Our grandfather forbade her from leaving, but our grandmother wanted her to follow her own path. So, Kushina ran away to Konoha, married some guy, had you, and died when her seal broke," Saburo said.

Naruko didn't know what to think of this. She tugged her arm away and turned away. _My mother…is Uzumaki Kushina? The heir to this whole country? The same one who died when the Kyuubi attacked? I…I don't believe this. Why would she want to leave? Travelling shouldn't be such a strong reason. There's more to this._

"I see," Naruko said and walked to Minato's room.

Naruko knocked. A 'come in' came from inside the room and Minato was sitting looking at a scroll.

"What's on your mind?" Minato smiled softly at the young girl.

"Saburo-san told me the reason of why I didn't grow up here and who my mother was. This seems like an arranged marriage. From what Saburo had told me, it's far from it. So, does this mean it was my father who arranged it?" Naruko asked.

"Well, what did Saburo-kun tell you?" Minato gestured for her to sit. She sat and told him.

"I don't know the details, but yes, this is an arranged marriage. As princess, I suppose your father must've arranged it. Before we start drawing conclusions on this information, we should find out the actual truth. You mentioned Uzumaki Kushina…" Minato glanced at the moon. He sighed. "I had a dream, and I'm almost positive it was her. I had a dream I was the Yondaime who sealed the Kyuubi into a child. Isn't that strange?"

Naruko nodded, but her thoughts told her otherwise. _He does have amnesia, I know that. Could this dream be his memories coming back? If so, does this mean he's the Yondaime that died the night the Kyuubi was sealed? _

"I think Kakashi-kun had had a scroll that had the details, but I think it was signed by both parties and the Hokage must have possession of it, seeing how he is the leader of where we live," Minato continued.

"Thanks, Hiroki-san," Naruko smiled. She bowed a small bow and walked to her room.

The hallway echoed with her footsteps. She entered her room and a maid was waiting for her.

"How may I help you with your nightly activities?" her kind voice asked.

"I'll be fine," Naruko smiled. The maid was in shock as Naruko undressed herself and redressed herself in nightclothes. She brushed her teeth and slipped into bed.

"You're interesting, for a princess," the maid was in awe. A child as young as her was able to care for herself. Not even Kazuki or Hisoka could take care of themselves with such ease as this young child.

From a crack in the doorway Shiro watched in awe. _Naruko-chan is such an amazing person…she's so pretty and I bet she's really smart. I'm so lucky to marry her…_

* * *

><p>Back in Konoha, Sasuke was storming up to the Hokage tower.<p>

"Where is Naruko-chan!?" he demanded to the old Hokage.

Hiruzen smiled softly at the small child who was such good friends with Naruko.

"She's on a secret mission," Hiruzen smiled. "Her boat is supposed to come any minute now."

Sasuke grinned and ran out, yelling a 'thanks'. He ran to the dock and saw Naruko stepping off. He grinned and ran up to her.

"I missed you!" Sasuke yelled. "Why'd you leave and not tell me?"

"Sorry, Sasuke," Naruko said and ran off with him.

Minato and Kakashi watched the two run off with mild intersest, the latter looking bored. Minato smiled.

"They're such good friends," Minato said. "Do you have anyone you're "good friends" with?"

Kakashi gave him a look. Minato smirked.

"No," Kakashi said and walked away. Minato sighed and ran off to watch Naruko and Sasuke to make sure she didn't get beaten again.

Naruko stopped in front of a dango restaurant.

"Get away, demon," the man who owned the restaurant. He kicked her away, but Sasuke stepped in front of her.

"Boy, you're better off staying away from freaks like her," he spat and walked away. Hateful glares pointed at Naruko. Naruko sighed and pulled Sasuke up.

"You didn't have to do that for me," Naruko said.

"Yes I did…you're my best friend," Sasuke said.

"And because you're my best friend, I want you to be safe," Naruko said and pulled Sasuke along.

"You kids hungry?" an old man grinned at the two four-year olds.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. He turned to Naruko. "This guy sells the best taiyaki!"

Naruko raised an brow at this. Sasuke gaped.

"Hey, Jii-chan! Naruko-chan doesn't know what taiyaki is!" Sasuke yelled in distress. His adorable black eyes filled with confusion and worry.

"Well then, she's going to have to try it," the old man said. "It's on the house for the two of you." He handed them fresh taiyaki.

Sasuke bit into his and grinned at the taste. Naruko bit into hers and was surprised.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, his black eyes waiting.

"It's so good," Naruko smiled.

"I knew it! As my best friend, I knew you'd like taiyaki! We're so similar!" Sasuke smiled. A tap on his shoulder made him freeze.

"What about me?" Itachi asked.

"Nii-san! You're back!" Sasuke hugged his brother as Naruko bowed at the Uchiha heir.

"Uchiha-san," Naruko said.

"Naruko-san," Itachi replied and pried Sasuke off of him. "I see my brother has made quite the friend."

Naruko smiled awkwardly and Itachi bid them farewell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruko and Sasuke: Age 10**

Three years ago, it had been Naruko who was there with Sasuke on the horrible night of the Uchiha Massacre. She'd managed to temporarily stop the young Uchiha from leaving, but it was futile. As she collapsed, shielding Sasuke from shuriken Itachi had thrown at Sasuke, she felt blood and pain race down her back and to her head, respectively. Suppressing a scream, she looked at Sasuke's shocked face and fell into unconsciousness, hearing Sasuke's frantic screams for her, and hearing his voice choke up as she suspected tears rolled down his face, mirroring the older Uchiha's as he marked himself as a nuke-nin.

Waking up in the hospital a week later she looked over and saw Sasuke was still out of it. It had taken another week for him to recover, and since then, the two of them were inseparable. Sasuke stayed by her side no matter what happened, whether it is an argument or rumors from the jealous girls in their Academy class. Naruko knew he stayed by her for comfort and the shared pain of lonliness, even though she had been adopted. When Minato was out on missions, the bitter men who had beaten her on a daily basis now beat her even harder when Minato wasn't there. Sasuke had often come and yelled for them to stop, but sometimes they would kick him away and continued taking out their grief and frustrations out on Naruko.

Sasuke stayed in Minato's house. It wasn't an apartment the way most active ninjas had. Hiruzen thought that Minato, being a disoriented but talented ninja, should have a place to try to recall memories, even if it took a long time. Hiruzen also thought that since Sasuke was now an orphan, he needed to be with people that supported him and didn't pressure him because he was the 'last Uchiha'. So, it was decided that Sasuke stay with Minato and Naruko.

It was October 10th, present day, Naruko's tenth birthday. Sasuke played with the coins in his pocket and walked down the streets of the retail district of Konoha. He stopped at a small shop that sold books. Another man walked in with a cigarette in his mouth and kind brown eyes. Sasuke, unsure of how to go about these things, watched the older ninja closely.

"Your friend got a birthday?" the man asked, smirking at the young Uchiha. Sasuke nodded.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

"You have a bag with a card in it," the man said simply. "Get them something about their hobby."

Sasuke nodded and thanked him for his advice. Sasuke thought about what Naruko had said about buying things. _I like to cook for you and Hatake-san, but I don't really have a cookbook…they're really expensive. What should I do? _Sasuke smiled at the memory, her kind smile always made his day brighter.

Sasuke looked at the books and found a book that he was sure she'd like. The old woman behind the register rang him up and gave him an amused look.

"What?" Sasuke asked, wishing to get home already.

"For your girlfriend?" she asked.

"N-no!" Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"I highly doubt that," she retorted and gave him his book. "Have a good day."

Sasuke thanked her with a mutter and walked out quickly.

* * *

><p>Naruko lay passed out on her futon with scrolls surrounding her. Sasuke rolled them up and put them in a neat pile. Her eyes opened and blue eyes shone with sickness. She struggled to stand, but she collapsed.<p>

"Naruko," Sasuke caught her and put her back in her futon. She struggled to speak and when she did, her words were reduced to a dry whisper.

"Sasuke…don't tell me…you bought me something," she smiled a little before going into a coughing fit.

"It's your birthday, Naruko-chan," Sasuke said.

"And…did you just omit the 'chan' at the end of my name?" she asked.

Sasuke was flustered and said he'd get her some water.

"Sasuke-kun?" Minato walked through the door. "Something wrong?"

"Naruko-chan's sick," Sasuke informed him as he grabbed a glass of water. Minato grabbed a bucket of water and a cloth. Wringing it out, he put the cloth on Naruko's forehead.

"Hiroki-san…" Naruko blinked.

"Sleep," Minato said. Naruko closed her eyes and fell into a feverish and dreamless sleep.

"Is she going to be okay? She's never gotten sick before," Sasuke said.

"I'd say she's stressed," Minato crossed his arms in a contemplative manner.

"From what?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know…" Minato glanced at Naruko worriedly.

Sasuke helped Minato make dinner and made a simple rice soup with some green onions in it. He went into her room and set the bowl down on the table. He waited for her to start eating.

"You can't eat?" Sasuke asked.

Naruko frowned and shook her head.

"Feed me~" Naruko's blue eyes shone with expectancy. Sasuke's eyes widened and he spooned her the rice porridge.

"I didn't think that…you could cook…" Naruko said.

"Rice porridge isn't that hard…" Sasuke admitted as he spooned her more.

"It's too hot," Naruko said. Sasuke's mouth opened in shock and he blushed. He took another spoonful and blew on it. After cooling it down, he spooned more to her.

The rice was finished after Naruko insisted on eating all of it.

"It was delicious," Naruko smiled and pulled him into a hug. Sasuke was standing and then was suddenly pulled down and fell on top of her.

"Naruko, are you feeling—" Minato walked in and dropped the towels he was holding.

"Sasuke-kun, I assume you happen to like to live, right?" Minato gave him a smile that promised death.

"I do," Sasuke said and ran out. Minato waited until he was in his room to speak to Naruko.

"Are you okay?" Minato asked worriedly.

"I wanted to hug Sasuke," Naruko grinned.

"You're sick. I want you to sleep some more," Minato said as he picked up the bowl and spoon. Naruko nodded and slept.

* * *

><p>At dawn, Naruko woke up with a present next to her. With her fever and weakness gone, she opened it. It was a cookbook. She smiled. <em>Thank you, Sasuke.<em>

Minato's present lay next to it. She opened it and saw kunai and shuriken in it. She was surprised. It wasn't even time to apply for the Academy, and he still bought it for her. She stretched and walked out of her room. Outside her room, Sasuke lay asleep. Naruko shook her head, genuinely confused of about why he'd stayed by her room.

Stirring, Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Naruko-chan," Sasuke stood. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Naruko glanced away for a moment. "You can call me just 'Naruko' if you want," Naruko looked at her feet. "Unless you don't want to, because then it's—"

"Naruko," Sasuke said. "We're best friends."

Naruko looked at him with surprise. She didn't think he'd agree so easily.

"Thanks," Naruko said and made tea.

Sipping it, Naruko thought of something. She walked to her room and got the book Sasuke had bought her.

"I was thinking that since Hiroki-san always makes our lunches, I should try," Naruko held the book with care. Sasuke nodded and watched as she made bento for the three of them using recipes in the book. After some time, Naruko had finished and tied cloths around them.

"You two are up early," Minato walked into the kitchen stifling a yawn. He noticed the bento.

"You made bento?" Minato asked. Naruko nodded. She glanced at the clock and saw that so much time had passed since she'd started. She ran to get her bag ready and placed the new kunai in her bag along with the bento. Sasuke followed her out the door with his own bag.

"Bye, Hiroki-san!" they yelled and raced to the Academy.

* * *

><p>"We've got ten minutes until the bell rings," Naruko said, catching her breath.<p>

"Made it even with time to spare," Sasuke snickered as they opened the door.

"Sasuke-kun~" the girls squealed, their eyes sparkling. Naruko stuffed her hands in her pockets and took a seat. She didn't have any friends except for Sasuke, but even in class, they were hindered by Sakura and Ino.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, why're you always with the girl that everyone in the village says is a _demon?_" Sakura lowered her voice to a whisper as she said this to Sasuke.

"I've always wondered the same thing, but I didn't want to say it aloud," Ino agreed.

"Tell us, Sasuke-kun," another girl said.

Sasuke shook with rage. Iruka walked in and was unfazed by the huge group of girls around the Uchiha.

"You don't know a thing about her, so don't go saying things that you have no knowledge of! Just leave her alone!" Sasuke yelled. Iruka looked up. He glanced at Naruko.

"Naruko, what did you do?" Iruka asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei," Naruko looked at her feet.

"Don't apologize like that! What did you do?!" Iruka stormed up to her.

"I…I…" Naruko glanced at Sasuke in apology. He understood exactly what she was planning to do, but he was too late.

"I stole Sakura-san's and Ino-san's and Sasuke-kun's special ninja tools and brought them today to pass off as my own," Naruko said.

"I knew it! Sit outside of the class while I return their kunai," Iruka yelled and Naruko obeyed. Sasuke tried to follow her, but Iruka stopped him.

"I don't want you to get hurt, Sasuke. She was just pretending to be your friend so she could steal from you," Iruka said. Sasuke sat down hard, not comprehending what had just happened.

Naruko was never called in during class and when she was, it was lunch. She wen to her bag and was unsurprised as Minato's present was gone. However, her lunch was gone as well. She looked around and saw that Sasuke wasn't there. _He must've gone looking for me._

Naruko bit her lip. Leaving her bag, she walked silently past her classmates and saw Sakura and Ino eating her lunch. She looked away and left the Academy grounds. She sensed someone following her, so she ran. She ran until she found herself in a dark alley. Sitting down, she felt tears come. However, they never managed to roll down her cheeks.

_I can't go back tonight…I can't bear to see Sasuke's and Hiroki-san's faces…_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the demon?" a man with hate glimmering in his eyes looked into the alley. Fear pounded in her heart and she tried to run. He caught her arm and slammed her against the wall. The man called out to more people and before she knew it, she was surrounded by punches and kicks. She felt blood trickle down her lips and tasted metal in her mouth.

Time passed and she opened her eyes to see the moon shining down. Wiping the side of her mouth, she sat up. Faint pangs of pain resounded in her side, but it wasn't something she couldn't deal with. Standing, she made her way to the edge of the village where it had the best view of the moon. Climbing in a tree, she leaned on it and gazed at the moon. Stars shone faintly and she gazed at the village.

"There you are," silver hair caught her eye. Naruko flinched.

"I can't go back," Naruko stated.

"I see," Kakashi said, climbing into the tree, leaning on an opposite branch.

Naruko didn't divulge any details, mainly because he didn't ask.

"Why're you here? Did Hiroki-san send you?" Naruko asked.

"I suppose you could say that," Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke is worried sick."

"It's not my problem," Naruko snapped, feeling guilty after saying it though.

"You don't mean that," Kakashi said knowingly.

Naruko didn't acknowledge it.

"I know you're missing out on crucial details from the Academy. Now tell me, how does this sound: I'll help you with your studies and the Academy basics and you go home tonight, or I tell Sakura that you're going out with Sasuke. Just think of the results it would lead to," Kakashi said. Naruko knew she had no choice at this point, so she relented.

"Fine, I'll go home," Naruko said and jumped on top of houses to Minato's house.


End file.
